(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspension device and, more particularly, relates to a suspension device system and to a method for suspending articles, signs and ceiling-tile rails.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
The suspension of signs and banners at opposite upper corners of signs and banners along their length from ceilings such as the ceilings of conference centres can be difficult because of the considerable height of the ceilings, and because of the problems of measurement and tying of equal lengths of cords to ceiling attachment devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,873 issued May 28, 2002 describes a ceiling suspension device including a magnet anchor having a steel split ring for suspension of a rod by a string or wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,622 issued Jul. 23, 2002 describes an installation and removal device for installing and removing magnet anchors from magnetic ceiling structures such as ceiling-tile rails for the support of a ceiling sign by rings carried by the magnet anchors.
There has been and continuous to be a need for a system and device for quick and facile attachment of signs from ceilings, particularly high ceiling which will result in level suspension of the signs. It is known to use a pair of loop-end cables made of galvanized steel cable cut to length and crimped at opposite ends, requiring clamping pliers operating by professional crimpers. Adjustable cable locks are also used to permit adjustment of the cable lengths for level hanging of signs at desired heights. Such devices are expensive and required considerable installation time.
The use of limp monofilament for knot tying and soft stainless steel wire or braided picture wire for twist tying are also known. Not only is knot tying time consuming, but it is also difficult to measure and to accurately tie knots or twist wires for equal lengths of a pair of suspension strings or wires to achieve a level sign.
Banner and sign hanging by means of 1/16″ diameter steel cables with adjustable cable grippers is known. These complex mechanical devices permit cable length adjustment, but are expensive.
Double hook wire devices are commonly used to hang signs straight and level. However, such devices are limited in length and have to be used in multiple, or adjusted to length by screw clamps. Beaded, jack or plastic chains in combination with links or “S” hooks can be used to adjustably hang signs. However, S hooks can be easily dislodged.
All of the foregoing devices often require installation by skilled technicians, are expensive, and may require the use of specialized tools in an effort to hang signs or banners level.